For many years the transportation industry has been concerned with designing reinforced structural members that do not add significantly to the weight of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 described prior art reinforcing devices. While these prior art devices may be advantageous in some circumstances, there is needed a simple low cost structure that permits coupling the reinforcement member to a variety of structures of varying geometric configurations.
In the automotive industry there is also a need for a relatively low cost system for reinforcing automotive vehicle frame structures.